Korban
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Kau tahu? Ini seperti boneka matryoshka dari Rusia. Dari luar kami terlihat besar, namun jika kau lihat ke dalam tubuh kami masing-masing. Kami hanya…. Anak-anak yang 'terperangkap'. (Indonesia, M, NSFK, abstrak, drable awalnya/tadinya One Piece x FNAF, nama diganti jadi random namanya. Just another gaje fic from me)


Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Kenapa harus kami yang tertimpa 'batunya'. Mungkin dia sudah lelah dan gila. Atau mungkin dia memang gila?

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau hanyut dalam perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Tidak mau, aku harus sadar walau kesadaranku yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada.

Kau tahu? Ini seperti boneka _matryoshka_ dari Rusia. Dari luar kami terlihat besar, namun jika kau lihat ke dalam tubuh kami masing-masing. Kami hanya…. Anak-anak yang 'terperangkap'.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rofy!"

Semua serempak mengucapkannya. Tidak terkecuali aku, tentu. Rofy teman baikku, tidak hanya dia saja, kakaknya—Shyv juga, dan beberapa teman lainnya.

Dia paling muda di antara kami, beda beberapa tahun saja. Namun porsi makannya seperti orang dewasa. Tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh ini kami merayakan di dalam restoran _pizza_ yang cukup terkenal.

Setelah meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya, tentu hal berikutnya bukanlah memotong kue tersebut. Rofy memulai perang colek _Whipped cream_ hiasan kue-nya, dan mencoreng muka orang terdekatnya dengan busa putih lembut itu. Vi, salah satu teman kami juga turut mengacaukan perang mencoreng muka ini dengan penuh semangat.

Kacau? Tentu. Aku tidak terlalu ikut terseret dalam peperangan yang tidak penting itu. Mudah bagiku untuk menghindar. Karena badanku tinggi—dan mungkin paling tua di antara mereka.

"Rofy! Awas kau!" rambut pirang pendek mengerang kesal karena ia terkena _Whipped cream_ pada pipinya. Dia Leon.

"Rofy! Berhenti merusak kuenya! Aaah!" anak angkat dari koki restoran sebelah tak kalah protes. Alis ikalnya berkedut kesal. Fizz namanya.

Sedangkan sang kakak hanya tertawa lepas dan ikut mengacaukan pesta ini, seperti mengejar anak-anak lainnya agar terkena adonan putih yang terbuat dari telur itu.

"He-hey! Tenang anak-anak, waktunya memotong kue—"

Bahkan para pegawai tak sanggup meredam anak-anak _petakilan_ (tidak mau diam) seperti mereka. Kewalahan, lebih tepatnya.

"Tris melamun lagi!" terasa pipiku ditempelkan sesuatu, lengket dan berbusa. Anak itu tersenyum lebar—puas sekali setelah mencoreng mukaku dengan adonan tak jelas rasanya itu.

"Lebih baik kau makan kuenya," saranku, sembari membersihkan _Whipped cream_ di pipiku.

"Pasti!" sahutnya, lalu menghambur mendekati kue ulang tahunnya yang hampir tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah makan pulang, mungkin itu niat awal kami. Tapi Rofy berkata lain.

"Whoa! Ada robot beruang!"

"Dari tadi sudah ada, dasar bodoh! Kau tidak melihatnya!?" Shyv memukul kepala Rofy, gemas karena adiknya yang kurang memperhatikan lingkungan restoran ini.

"Ehehe…. WHOOOAAA! Ada robot pembuat balon juga!" matanya berbinar kagum begitu melihat robot yang berwujud anak kecil sembari menawarkan balon.

"Jangan pulang dulu, aku ingin keliling restoran ini!" pintanya, dan yang tua mengalah.

Kami awalnya berjalan bersama-sama, kadang para pegawai mengawasi kami. Tak hanya itu, tamu lainnya juga heran melihat kami berlima ribut sendiri—setidaknya aku bicara seperlunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tanpa kami sadari, kami berpencar. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru. Bahkan aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Anak yang bernama Leon berambut pirang itu terkenal akan _disleksia_ tingkat di mana dia tidak bisa membedakan kiri dan kanannya. Tentu, dia paling mudah tersesat dan terpisah dari kami. Satu lagi, Rofy yang ceroboh dan seenaknya sendiri menentukan arah jalan.

Sekarang aku sendirian.

Restoran mulai sepi, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menutup gedung ini. Aku berjalan santai melewati lorong berhias kertas tidak penting. Semakin sepi ketika aku masuk bagian belakang gedung ini. Tepatnya di ruang temaram ditambah bau anyir besi memenuhi.

Aku tidak heran kenapa restoran ini terasa sepi. Pegawainya saja tidak banyak, bahkan mungkin saja lebih banyak robotnya dari pada pelayan manusianya. Terbukti, aku menemukan empat robot lain yang usang tergeletak di ruangan ini. Rusak dan sangat berantakan.

Di sudut ruangan aku melihat bayangan hitam pekat. Karena rasa penasaranku tinggi, aku dekati.

"He-hey! Rofy! Kenapa kau tidur di sini?!" aku kaget ternyata itu bukan bayangan, tapi tubuh mungil temanku setelah kudekati. Berbaring membelakangiku, tubuhnya menghadap dinding dingin dilapisi keramik hitam-putih seperti papan catur, senada dengan lantai yang kami pijak.

Rofy tak bergeming, tertidur pulas.

"Wah-wah, ada 'tikus' tak terduga,"

Sebuah suara pria mengagetkanku—hanya itu terakhir yang kuingat.

.

.

.

" _London bridge is falling down…"_

Suara bariton itu menggema di otakku.

" _Falling…. Down,"_

Dan lagi, melantunkan lagu itu.

" _Falling down!"_

Aku baru sadar, tidak hanya suara pria bernyanyi. Telingaku menangkap suara lain, seperti sedang memotong sesuatu. Seakan menyayat dengan terampil.

" _London bridge is….."_

Akhirnya mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi tubuh dan badanku terasa berat—tidak ada yang menindih namun susah untuk mengambil posisi lain selain berbaring memeluk tanah seperti ini.

" _Falling…."_

Tanah? Tunggu, kenapa aku ada di luar ruangan? Terlebih aku pernah dengar suara pria itu sebelumnya.

" _Down…."_

Merah? Bau anyir ini, sangat kukenal. Tunggu, kenapa aku melihat hal seperti ini? Apa ini mimpi?

Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak, apa lagi bangun dari posisiku ini.

Mataku terpaku pada punggung pria yang tak begitu jauh dariku. Bajunya berlumuran warna merah. Di dekat kakinya, banyak sekali sesuatu yang tak berbentuk dengan jelas. Tapi aku tahu apa itu—karena keluargaku bergelut di bidang kedokteran.

Organ dalam manusia berserakan di dekat kaki pria itu, jari-jari kecil, tulang-tulang putih, dan juga beberapa potongan tubuh lainnya ada di situ. Tergeletak seperti daun yang telah gugur.

Aku menutup mataku, sedikit lama. Berharap ini mimpi.

Suara tetesan darah serta daging tersayat membangunkanku sepenuhnya. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

Pria itu masih memunggungiku. Tangannya mengangkat sesuatu ke udara. Mencengkram rambut hitam kelam dari sebuah kepala. Kepala anak-anak usianya sebayaku.

Jantungku terasa berhenti selama dua detik. Butuh sekitar lima detik, baru aku bisa mengenali kepala siapa itu.

Shyv.

Ngilu di dalam dada aku rasakan. Tidak, aku tidak mual sama sekali. Tapi sakit ini, sakit karena kehilangan seseorang.

Pria itu melangkah, hanya beberapa jengkal kakinya. Masih memunggungiku. Dia melepas cengkraman rambut hitam Shyv, dari ketinggian. Terdengar jelas suara jatuh—dia menjatuhkan kepala Shyv.

" _My fair lady…"_

"Khh—" suaraku tertahan.

Tidak, bukan hanya Shyv. dua kepala lainnya yang sudah dikumpulkan di sana, aku kenal betul warna rambut ketiganya walau sudah dihiasi darah. Vi, Leon dan Fizz.

Perlahan, sesak nafasku. Air mata perlahan merangkak keluar dari dalam mataku. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

' _Apa aku akan bernasib sama seperti mereka?'_

Itu yang kupikirkan sekarang.

"Anak ke empat," gumam pria itu, terdengar jelas. Mendekati kotak besar berwarna merah-putih, seperti kotak hadiah raksasa. Mengangkat anak kecil lainnya.

Lagi-lagi nafasku tercekat melihat temanku yang masih hidup—setidaknya saat ini. Rofy, yang kukira sudah bernasib sama seperti yang lain. Pria itu menghunuskan pisaunya. Demi planet Jupiter yang paling besar, aku ingin sekali bergerak dan berteriak.

Tapi itu hanya angan sekarang. Pria itu telah melukai Rofy, bagian mata kiri—bawahnya. Memberikan luka gores.

"Uhng?" Rofy tersadar.

Pria itu tersenyum, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya walau seluruh wajahnya tak terlihat. Dengan cepat pria itu menunjukan 'karya-nya' kepada Rofy. Menyeret tubuh mungil Rofy mendekati mayat-mayat itu.

"Lihat temanmu! Ahahaha! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seperti itu!" tidak butuh waktu yang lama agar Rofy sadar.

"…S…. Syhv! Leon! Fizz! Vi—" terlihat jelas, Rofy syok.

"Sial—" gumamku, dan akhirnya aku bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi.

Selama pria itu masih tidak menaruh perhatiannya padaku, aku bangun perlahan, mencari keseimbanganku untuk berdiri dan berlari.

"Matilah kau, bocah!"

Pria itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ap—"

Aku berhasil, merebut Rofy dari cengkraman psikopat itu. Setidaknya Rofy dan aku tidak dalam keadaan terikat tali.

"Rofy!" teriakku, berusaha menjauh dari pria yang masih terpaku tak percaya karena aku tiba-tiba bangun dan merebut korbannya.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau harus pergi dari sini! Secepatnya! Rofy!" aku meneriakinya, demi ia sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"T-TRIS!" dia menangis, menjerit ketakutan. Aku tahu, anak seumur jagung seperti itu pasti tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedangkan aku yang hampir menginjak umur lima belas tahun ini seharusnya menuntunnya sampai selamat. Tapi tidak bisa.

"T—Tris—bahumu—"

"Pergi!"

Kuturunkan Rofy, terpaksa membentaknya. Aku tidak peduli pada bahuku yang berdarah, pisau masih menancap dengan gagahnya.

"Kumohon Rofy—Argh!"

Aku mengerang, reaksi normal karena pria itu melempar _dagger_ -nya. Tepat mengenai kakiku. Aku tidak bisa lari lebih jauh lagi sekarang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi!"

"Pergi, Rofy!"

Wajah Rofy ketakutan, namun terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya dia juga merasa sedih dan syok. Rofy membalikan tubuhnya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju hutan.

"Sialan—dasar bocah tengik! Karena kau, dia pergi! Akan kuurus kau terlebih dahulu!"

Tubuhku diseret paksa, aku memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan!"

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memukul kepalaku dengan sangat keras, memakai tangan kosongnya. Membuatku pusing bukan main.

"Kau—huh! Akan kusiksa kau! Kalau saja kau tidak berbuat ulah seperti tadi, aku akan langsung membunuhmu!"

Dia tidak bohong.

Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, apa salah kami, dan kenapa harus kami yang menjadi korban. Aku tak sempat menanyakannya.

Dia memperlakukanku seperti binatang. Tidak bisa—rasa sakit dan benci ini mengalir begitu saja. Aku tidak mau seperti ini.

Seluruh tubuhku sakit, panas, perih. Yang aku ingat, dia mencabuti seluruh kuku yang aku punya.

"Berteriaklah! Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu! Temanmu pun pasti akan tewas di dalam hutan sana," Selanjutnya aku mendengar suara bising khas gergaji mesin.

"Ini alat kesukaanku."

Sensasi mata pisau yang bergerak cepat, bergesekan dengan kulitku yang rapuh. Darahku terasa mengalir sia-sia, tidak kembali. Dengan mudahnya ia memotong pergelangan kakiku—keduanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengerang. Badanku terikat sepenuhnya.

Hal berikutnya, membuatku semakin benci kepada pria entah siapa dia. Masih dengan gergaji mesinnya, dia menusuk perutku begitu saja dengan keadaan mesin tidak dinyalakan.

"Kau mau melihat surga? Sebentar lagi!"

Dia menyalakan mesinnya.

Suaraku tak bisa keluar lagi, rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini tak sanggup kugambarkan. Darahku sudah mengalir deras tak tentu arah, menghujani rumput di bawah sana.

Mata sayuku menatap wajah pria gila itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu—uh! Aku minta 'oleh-oleh' darimu,"

Jarinya meraih bola mataku. Mengeluarkannya dengan mudah. Kemudian bola mata satunya tak luput juga. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, selain rasa sakit.

' _Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa salah kami?'_

.

.

.

-End-

.

Ini aslinya fanfic crossover One Piece - Fnaf.

karena buntu. yhaa sudahlah aku jadiin pendek (dipotong) terus ganti nama.

/authornya error.

/authornya labil.

makasih sudah mau membaca~!


End file.
